


Nightmares

by ravenclaw_ramblings



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Incarcerated Varian (Disney), Nightmares, Villain Varian (Disney), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_ramblings/pseuds/ravenclaw_ramblings
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097120
Kudos: 17





	Nightmares

Every night. Every time he closed his eyes. That’s when it all came back.

During the day, Varian could pretend. He could lie, say he was fine, stay silent and cold with the guards.

But at night, when the sky was black and the rest of the cell was empty, that was when the darkness came. It surrounded him, and all that strength and courage he seemed to have, it melted away, leaving only the scared, fatherless boy that he really was inside.

He closed his eyes, and there it was. His father, warning him to leave the rocks alone. His father, pushing him away from the growing mess that Varian himself had created.

His father, trapped inside the amber, probably dead already.

 ** _It’s your fault,_** a voice in his mind whispered. **_Dad is gone because of you, because of what_ you _did._**

Varian shook his head. _No. No, I was trying to help._

**_ Then why is everything worse? Why do you make everything worse?  _ **

_I didn’t make this worse. I could have saved him. I could have, if **she** hadn’t ruined it. _

** _Oh, of course, Varian, blame it on Rapunzel. What harm could it do? It’s not like you kidnapped her mother, or tried to kill her family and friends._ **

_They were necessary measures. I did what I had to do. What nobody else was willing to do. I did what was **right.**_

**_ If you were right, why do you see it when you close your eyes? If you are justified, why can’t you sleep soundly? If what you did was  _ necessary _ , why are you locked in a dungeon? Why, Varian? _ **

“Just shut up!” he yelled. He pressed his eyes shut, willing the voice to disappear. It did, only to be replaced with the horrors he had committed.

** _They won’t go away, Varian. They are your deeds, and you will reap the consequences as long as you live._ **

“I won’t. I will get my dad out of there, and I’ll make them all pay. If it’s the last thing I do, I will make them _pay_.”


End file.
